Batallas de una dama
by Cristina Versai
Summary: Mary Bennet, la tercera de cinco hermanas, seria, egocéntrica, y con una historia que merece ser contada, porque los libros o el piano no son lo único que importa...


**Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio que obviamente sólo pertenecen a nuestra querida Jane Austen.**

Capítulo 1

El viento veraniego hondeaba su oscura falda al compás de las copas de los árboles más cercanos, una chica delgada y de semblante serio recargaba su espalda en un amplio tronco, sostenía en sus manos pegadas a su vientre un grueso libro, pero no pensaba en el contenido de éste, su mente estaba inmersa en otras reflexiones.

Mary no era la misma mujer de hacía dos años, la compañía frecuente de Georgina Darcy, los paseos constantes con Lizzy e incluso las prolongadas visitas a la Sra. Gardiner la habían cambiado, sus modales no eran los mismos afectados. Recordar la ridícula forma en la que se había comportado en las fiestas de hacía años le hacían avergonzarse de sí misma, razón por la que prefería dejar acorralados esos sucesos en el limbo de su memoria, lamentablemente no importaba cuanto luchara por olvidarlos, estaban ahí.

Los actos son imborrables pero siempre perdonables, para su desgracia los vestigios de éstos la acosaban más de lo que le gustaba. Si tan solo hubiera leído de una forma más crítica a Fordyce y reflexionado profundamente sus palabras… quizá los modales que habría presentado en dichos eventos hubieran sido los más adecuados. Su ambición por abarcar tanto conocimiento la estancó en la mediocridad de un ser pseudointelectual, o al menos así se consideraba, porque, entonces ¿Qué es una persona que lee en abundancia pero carece de crítica y conocimiento?

Sus lecturas habían sido en vano, pero ahí estaba, luchando por ser una mejor persona, queriendo complacerse solamente a sí misma, tratando de ser tan agradable como Jane, y astuta como Lizzy... —¡Imposible! Jane y Lizzy son únicas—. pero se esforzaba. Era consciente de que nunca podría ser como ellas pero sí podía mejorar su carácter en esos aspectos.

Esa chica pálida tenía más de una quimera… no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero también se entristecía pensando en Collins, tuvo la esperanza de ser la elegida; de ser por primera vez la ganadora en algo, en esos días fantaseaba con las palabras que su madre le dirigiría al presentarse como la futura Sra. Collins, qué alegría había sentido al pensar que de todas las señoritas Bennet Mary sería la primera en contraer matrimonio, además de entre sus hermanas ella era la más adecuada para ser la esposa de un clérigo. En las veladas procuraba sentarse a su lado y mostrar el interés en sus lecturas. Su primo pareció no notar sus intenciones. Pero en el presente, una parte de ella se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así, ahora ya no veía a Collins con la fascinación de antes, él era tan ridículo como su madre, agradecía profundamente al destino y al criterio del caballero, agradecía a Dios el haber pasado tan desapercibida como una minúscula piedrita en una duna de arena, en aquel momento todo fue muy triste, aunque eso le enseñó que no era nadie.

El cielo de Longbourn comenzaba a oscurecerse y una luz violeta se abrió por el firmamento previa a un fuerte estruendo el cual sacó a Mary de sus tristes pensamientos.

Presionó a su pecho aquel tesoro literario y se puso en marcha a la mansión. La segura lluvia no tardaría en llegar, en ese momento lo que menos quería era ensuciar sus zapatos y presentarse de forma deplorable ante los huéspedes del Sr. Darcy.

Atravesó los jardines casi corriendo, se glorió sintiendo como su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo consecuencia del fuerte viento y del glácil movimiento de sus piernas, esas sensaciones le hicieron olvidarse de tan tristes memorias, aunque fuese por un momento.

§§§

—Oh vamos, por favor Mary, no te pongas ese sobrio vestido negro, esto no es un velorio— la voz de Lizzy era suplicante—. Tienes ese azul que te queda divino y resalta tus ojos de maravilla, aunque te recomendaría el rojo, no te vendría mal llamar un poco la atención de nuestros invitados. —dijo su hermana con picardía.

—No me siento de humor como para usar otro color, además, ¿Por qué habría de llamar la atención de nuestros invitados?, sabes de sobra que no estoy interesada.

—Pero quizá Edmund sí esté interesado, creo haber escuchado que Nelson lo está presionando con eso de encontrar esposa, pese a que él esté decidido a estar soltero por el resto de su vida.

El rostro de Mary estaba desencajado y confundido. — ¿De qué hablas Lizzy? Ni siquiera los conozco, además ¿qué tienes en contra de la soltería? Si él quiere estar soltero que así sea, merece que respeten sus decisiones así como yo espero que respeten las mías.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada más al respecto, solo valora que es un buen partido.

Mary pareció meditar sus palabras y después de una larga pausa dijo:

—Los hombres nunca han parecido interesados en mí, ni yo en ellos —lo que se dice no necesariamente corresponde a lo que en verdad se siente, porque muy en lo profundo de su ser ella sabía que eso era mentira—. No veo razón de prestarles atención a estas alturas… Ahora que lo pienso pocos me han parecido simpáticos y a sólo unos cuantos les guardo afecto.

— ¿A qué se debe tu inflexibidad? eres muy rigurosa, no todos son crueles o perversos.

Se hizo un silencio insoportable, Lizzy quería escuchar una respuesta, y su hermana estaba en la disposición de contestar a sus preguntas. ¿Qué había detrás de la indiferencia de Mary con los de sexo masculino? Simplemente la quería entender.

—Hace unos años hubo alguien a quien yo amaba o creía amar. —Decía sus palabras muy lentamente y se notaban llenas de tristeza—. Y cuanto más me esforzaba por ser tomada en cuenta, era cada vez más ignorada, tanto por él como por quienes me rodeaban. —Lizzy estaba sorprendida, su hermana se estaba censurando y lo peor era que tenía una idea de a quién y quienes se refería—. Tenía una esperanza, que murió cuando le pidió matrimonio a una que lo rechazó, para que tristemente al final se terminara casando con su mejor amiga. —En efecto, no se había equivocado, si Lizzy lo hubiera sabido antes, cuando Collins se hospedaba en su casa no hubiera dudado en ayudar a Mary, pero ayudado a entrar en razón, su primo era muy pedante, se sentía en cierto grado culpable, pero no importaba que dijera, ninguna palabra suya la consolaría.

Mary prosiguió:

—Recién ocurrió eso, en Meryton, tuve la desgracia de conocer a Thomas, compañero de filas de Wickham, hablaba poco, me hacía regalos y cumplidos, una vez me regaló una flor, oh debiste de haberla visto era una orquídea hermosa. En ese momento significó tanto para mí. El encanto de Thomas se acabó cuando el muy imbécil preguntó por mi dote. Desde entonces cada vez que un hombre habla conmigo me pregunto cuáles son sus intenciones, qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hablarme… porque siempre tienen una razón detrás de sus acciones.

—Mary lamento hacerte recordar eventos tan tristes, reconozco que no hay palabras que puedan consolarte o traerte la paz y por otra parte no fuiste la única Bennet que resultó dañada por los uniformados, y, si insisto en que conozcas a alguien es por que deseo que puedas conocer la belleza del matrimonio y sentir esa felicidad embriagante de estar al lado de la persona amada. —Esas palabras fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad y ternura que conmovieron a la pequeña Bennet.

—Hermana, me gustaría conocer eso de lo que hablas, pero...— su voz se cortó, y Lizzy no pudo suprimir una caricia en el brazo de Mary, sabía que esa tierna chica sufría y estaba segura que la cura era un hombre, uno que la cuidara, que pudiera escucharla, que la entendiera, y que supiera de libros tanto como ella.

—Querida, los duques Crawford se han hospedado aquí durante 5 meses, son hombres agradables, y poderosos, dos cualidades que no siempre vienen juntas.

—A ¿Qué todo eso? —. El rostro de Mary era dolido.

—Pues verás, Edmund Crawford es el más joven de los duques y dueño de la biblioteca más grande de Sheffield. —Lizzy sabía que eso llamaría la atención de su hermana—. Te repito es un tipo agradable, bien parecido, estoy segura que si llegas a hablar con él podrás conversar por horas y horas, lee tanto como tú, además los encuentro muy similares… y en cierto modo no me molestaría pasearme con la confianza de una cuñada por los pasillos de la biblioteca del Crawford, tiene más ejemplares que la de Darcy, y eso es algo digno de ver.

Por enésima vez Mary se sintió fuera de lugar, deseó haber nacido en otra época, una en la que permanecer soltera no fuera mal visto, una en la que asistir a fiestas no fuese obligatorio, sin duda era un deseo que jamás se cumpliría, debía afrontar su realidad y si quería aprender a ser una mejor persona debía salir de su burbuja e integrarse a lo que la época en la que vivía demandaba. Eligió un vestido pero no lo hiso por Elizabeth, ni por los duques, fue por ella, además el usar otro color no estaría mal, incluso podría ayudarle a su humor.

—Optaré por el azul, y si el duque de Sheffield se digna a dirigirme la palabra o incluso una mirada podré sentirme afortunada, estimada hermana: tú y Jane me han enseñado que no importa cuan atractivo sea un hombre, si su comportamiento o encanto no trastorna los sentimientos simplemente es imposible pensar en matrimonio.

Dicho eso Mary se dirigió a su habitación dejando a una sonriente y satisfecha Elizabeth, ella había tratado hacer de su hermana una dama más alegre, y aunque el resultado de tales esfuerzos pudieran parecer minúsculos el que vistiera colores que no fueran el negro o el gris ya era aplaudible. Por otra parte durante los últimos meses había intimado con los duques, y estaba segura que Edmund congeniaría a la perfección con Mary. Cielos que cosas pensaba, ¿Desde cuándo habían nacido sus intensiones de casamentera con ella?

Quizá en el momento en el que vio por primera vez al joven Crawford y éste le resultó tan semejante a su hermana.

Momentos después salió Mary, se veía encantadora, evidentemente Elizabeth no se había equivocado, el vestido azul acentuaba la belleza de la pequeña Bennet luciendo sus curvas con discreción, usaba unos pequeños pendientes que combinaban con el vestido y el escote por debajo de la clavícula lucía su cuello de una manera elegante. Alegre por el resultado le tendió su brazo a su hermana y ésta lo entrelazó con el suyo.

Caminaron al comedor donde esperaban Darcy y su hermana, acompañados por dos hombres y tres mujeres (que según dedujo Mary debían de ser primas de los duques). En cuanto entraron las miradas por parte de los hermanos Crawford se dirigieron a las damas, acentuándose en la más pequeña, mostrando curiosidad e interés en la recién llegada a Longbourn. El anfitrión, esperó a que las muchachas se acercaran hasta integrarse al círculo imaginario que habían creado.

—Apreciables damas, y caballeros, les presento a Mary Bennet, mi cuñada. —dijo Darcy con una honesta sonrisa mientras tomaba a Mary del codo y la acercaba a los huéspedes.

Mary sonrió con timidez, el hombre más joven de los presentes caminó con naturalidad hasta quedar en frente suyo, vestía un elegante atuendo negro con detalles en carmesí, su porte ejemplificaba la nobleza en su totalidad, el cabello lacio castaño le caía con gracia hasta ser amarrado con una cintilla a la altura de la nuca.

—Edmund Crawford, un placer. —se adelantó el mismo, tomando la mano de Mary y depositando un beso en ella, acto que la sorprendió profundamente, Nelson miraba la escena con viva interrogación, ¿Desde cuándo las inclinaciones y reverencias eran omitidas por su hermano en una presentación?

—El placer es mío señor Crawford. —respondió con parsimonia mientras retiraba su mano.

—Nelson Crawford, señorita Bennet. —Se oyó decir al hermano seguido de una majestuosa reverencia—. Tengo el honor de presentar a mis primas, Claudia Crawford, Cecilia Crawford y Carla Crawford. —Las tres muchachas respondieron con inclinaciones y sonrisas, producían una muy agradable impresión._._

Después del intercambio protocolar de palabras la cena comenzó, y por supuesto que terminó de forma agradable, la conversación amenizó el ambiente. Mary estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión de su hermana, los Crawford eran personas muy agradables y corteses. En la mesa se sirvieron cuatro platos, cabe añadir que las cocineras se lucieron con un exquisito pato estofado, acompañado del viejo vino prosecco al que tanto cariño le tenía Darcy.

Una vez satisfechos Fitzwilliam escoltó a sus invitados a la sala de juegos y unos gritos de emoción resonaron por la estancia cuando Nelson sacó los naipes y los colocó en la mesa de juegos, no era difícil adivinar cuando Darcy, Cecilia y Edmund rodearon la mesa que iban a jugar cuatrillo. A Mary le agradaba ver a su cuñado sonriendo, algo que en otro tiempo le hubiera resultado imposible, aún recordaba la expresión contrariada de Elizabeth cuando comentaba su odio hacia dicho hombre, ahora era muy agradable ver a dos seres que se habían repudiado al extremo estando juntos y haciéndose felices uno a otro.

Lizzy, Claudia y Carla estaban en otra mesa iniciando una partida de Ludo, había espacio para una integrante más, pero las posibilidades de que se desarrollara una conversación que no fuera en relación al juego eran escasas. Georgina se sentó al piano y comenzó a deleitarlos con hermosas melodías, Mary decidió sentarse junto a ella, con la única intención de disfrutar la música de primera mano.

—Querida Mary, tenga la consideración de tocar conmigo. —La voz de Georgina era tan tierna como la de una niña, la miraba con vivacidad y simpatía, era imposible negarle algo.

—Señorita Darcy sería un honor. — Dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, luego se posicionó al lado de la muchacha, observó cuidadosamente las partituras que tenía delante, con cuidado sus manos expertas comenzaron a danzar sobre el teclado a la par de su pareja, el bello conjunto de sonidos que recorrieron la estancia del concierto para piano N. 5 en Fa menor de Bach e hicieron de la atmósfera algo extraordinario, siguieron deleitando a los presentes con su amplio repertorio de conciertos, hasta que las partituras que se presentaron ante Mary eran desconocidas, pertenecían a un compositor nuevo uno del que apenas había escuchado su nombre, la velocidad que ameritaban ser ejecutadas las notas era casi imposible para sus manos, pese a que había practicado el solfeo durante meses no logró leerlas a la velocidad adecuada y perdió la cadencia, el tiempo y con ello unos sonidos dispares resonaron en la habitación. Los que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver a las dos señoritas buscando la causa que deshizo tan agradable ambiente que habían creado.

Mary con el rostro teñido de rojo por la vergüenza se adelantó dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban ahí

—Mi culpa… lo lamento mucho, señorita Georgina usted es excelente. —dicho eso se levantó con la intención de dirigirse a los puertaventanas de cristal que daban al balcón, deseaba irse de ahí en cuanto antes para deshacerse de las miradas inquisidoras.

Georgina la detuvo por la muñeca y en una voz casi suplicante dijo a oído de todos:

—Por favor señorita Mary, no me abandone, ha demostrado ser una gran compañera para tocar a dúo.

—Continúe Mary, ejecutar a Maurice Ravel con Gaspard de la nuit Trios Poèmes pour Piano d'après Aloysius Bertrand sin reducir los tiempos es casi imposible, y luego Scarbo es el movimiento más complejo, su segundo nombre es técnica y dificultad. —Se oyó a Claudia la muchacha más alta, mientras giraba un dado en su mano.

—Olvidemos a Ravel, yo quiero escuchar Rondo Alla Turca, Mozart es más alegre. —Exclamó Carla, la más pequeña de las primas.

El cerebro de Mary trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, analizando la situación, buscando una respuesta prudente que dar a los que se encontraban ahí. El recuerdo de Jane nubló su mente y recordó sus palabras: —Hermana las únicas cualidades que deben abundar en una dama es el buen humor, inteligencia, gracia y elegancia el resto de dones ya es ganancia.

—Toquemos entonces Rondo Alla Turca, dejaré a Ravel para cuando lo domine, salvo usted Georgina que es tan talentosa. —Pronunció Mary con convicción, mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado.

Admitir el error era lo más adecuado, Lizzy le había dicho que esa clase de accidentes los tomara por el lado amable, incluso que se riera de ellos.

Comenzaron a tocar las obras de Amadeüs durante una hora por petición de la pequeña Carla.

Fue una hora en la que Mary recordó lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de Bingley. A su padre retirándola del piano, sus palabras simples pero frías: —Está bien, hija mía. Ya nos has deleitado bastante; ahora permite que otras jóvenes luzcan sus virtudes.

No podía olvidar a las muchachas que se encontraban ahí burlándose de ella con disimuladas e hipócritas risitas, incluso algunas tuvieron la crueldad de ir a felicitarla por la gran interpretación que hizo.

Una vez más sus pesadillas se hacían presentes, y lo que acababa de ocurrir era tan parecido a aquello que se había propuesto enterrar en el olvido hacía años.

Jane siempre tuvo a Lizzy, Lydia a Kitty, mientras que ella solamente a sus libros. Libros que no le habían servido de nada, páginas duras, secas, polvosas, como su temperamento. Sus hermanas bromeaban entre ellas, contaban chistes, chismes y hacían comentarios de cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Pero ella no tenía con quién hacer eso, razón por la que no desarrolló la capacidad de entablar una conversación amena o hacer bromas, en pocas palabras la mediana de las Bennet se sentía sola.

Delante de las pianistas se asomaba la estilizada figura de Edmund Crawford, pero no era observado por ambas. En esa posición discreta por parte de Mary pudo mirarlo con libertad, delgado, con sus pómulos marcados, nariz recta, elegante e imponente, además poseedor de unos ojos casi dorados. Sonreía mientras ocultaba sus cartas colocándolas boca abajo sobre la mesa, Nelson se veía deprimido parecía que se quería hundir en su silla a medio juego, Darcy en cambio sonrió triunfante cuando tomó sus naipes, Mary vio como su cuñado desviaba la mirada hasta su hermana y cómo Lizzy lo sorprendió en el acto, el comportamiento de aquellos dos no dejaba de conmoverle, porque el hombre duro era capaz de sonrojarse y su astuta, implacable hermana de parecer tan tímida a su lado.

¿Siempre toca así señorita Mary? —Susurró Edmund.

La muchacha casi saltó al escuchar la voz, rodó sus ojos con timidez a quien le hablaba, se encontró con el hombre parado a un costado suyo, la mirada del duque estaba expectante a la respuesta.

¿Así cómo?

—Tiene unas manos habilidosas, pude observar que tiene práctica, pero si siempre toca las mismas piezas le será imposible destacar.

—Señor, procuro tocar las mismas piezas hasta que suenen perfectas, cuando eso sucede cambio mi repertorio, me parece lo más adecuado.

El caballero meditó su respuesta.

—Es una buena técnica, no lo dudo, sin embargo la perfección no es algo humano, la considero una aspiración mas nunca un objetivo, cuando nos enseñan a escribir la tutora no espera a que la letra A la tracemos como de imprenta, o que cada que dibujemos una B tenga siempre las mismas proporciones, basta con que salga y se entienda, el tiempo y la práctica son los que se encargan de que nuestra caligrafía mejore considerablemente, es mejor hacer palabras que practicar hacer letras.

Mary se giró a la derecha para poder mirar de frente a su interlocutor, sus labios ligeramente gruesos estaban curvados en una media sonrisa, lo que le indicaba que solía hacer esa clase de comentarios muy a menudo, por alguna razón esa actitud le recordó a la dueña de Rosings. Lady Catherine. Pero de momento había perdido, y por segunda vez en la noche debía admitir su error, algo que obviamente odiaba hacer, era una humillación, pero bueno, que podía hacer, ese era el precio que debía pagar para ser una "dama agradable" ojalá le dieran su peso en oro cada ocasión que se equivocaba, y, aunque no pesaba mucho estaba segura ya sería dueña de casi toda Inglaterra si aquello ocurriera.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo Excelencia, —valla palabrita tan más adecuada —Procuraré de ahora en adelante seguir su consejo. Dígame, ¿Usted toca algún instrumento?

—Cuando las circunstancias me lo permiten el órgano y el violín, aunque mi tiempo libre lo suelo emplear en la lectura.

—Fascinante.

—Lo es, ¿Gusta de esos placeres señorita Bennet?

— ¿De cuáles?

—De los libros, por supuesto.

—No se diga de los títulos y contenidos amplios, Ann Radcliffe, Daniel Defoe, por ejemplo.

Edmund rió.

—Grandes novelistas, de apasionantes historias, llenas de misterio, ¿Es usted así?

—Apasionante y llena de misterio no son adjetivos que me describan o vallan con migo. —La muchacha se cuestionó si había decepcionado al Crawford con su negativa.

—Tampoco son cualidades que busco en las personas, aunque sí en los libros.

El hombre le tendió la mano a Mary como invitación a que la tomase, ella volteó discretamente para ver si alguien los estaba observando, hacía rato que habían dejado de tocar y las personas que se encontraban en la sala estaban tan entretenidas en sus respectivos juegos que si hubiera pasado un dinosaurio por la ventana no lo habrían notado. Colocó su mano en la de Edmund y al instante sintió la calidez que esta le proporcionaba, un hormigueo recorrió sus dedos para después levantarse y quedar muy cerca del hombre.

—Acompáñeme señorita Bennet. —Musitó el caballero en el instante que separó sus palmas y señaló al lugar por el que había pensado salir corriendo, lo siguió con cautela y a unos cuantos segundos de distancia. Estando detrás pudo columbrar su espalda y parte de sus brazos cuando los movió con ligereza al abrir las puertaventanas ágilmente.

Cuando salió una ráfaga de aire le acarició el rostro, escuchó el canto de los grillos que orquestaban los sonidos nocturnos que emitía el viento con los árboles. Desde la altura contempló la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín siendo iluminada con una tenue luz, formando sombras alrededor suyo, el cielo estrellado lucía una oscuridad maravillosa sin luna. Se encontró con el duque recargado en el mármol del balcón con la vista perdida en las estrellas. Mary se clocó a su lado. Si bien no le molestaba haber salido de la estancia, no estaba del todo sosiega permaneciendo parcialmente sola con él, aunque a menos de cinco metros se encontraran sus respectivos parientes, estaba intranquila.

Observó a través de las puertaventanas a Georgina todavía sentada frente al piano, retiraba las partituras del atril y las acomodaba en la caja para después bajar cuidadosamente la tapa, supo que había escuchado su conversación con Edmund cuando volteó a verlos con una mesurada sonrisa.

—De todos los novelistas prefiero a Henry Fielding, sus relatos están llenos de humor, ¿ha leído algo de él señorita?

—Por supuesto, —Mary se sintió ofendida, había pocos autores y obras que se hubieran escapado a sus veloces ojos. —Aunque no lo valoro mucho, si de humoristas hablamos prefiero a Laurence Sterne.

—La vida y opiniones del caballero Tristram Shandy, como olvidar tan ejemplar obra, ¿Es usted amante de la sátira?

—Sólo de la que se lee señor Crawford.

Edmund soltó una leve risa.

—Ya somos dos… Generalmente leemos lo último que piensa o siente el autor.

La muchacha volteó a verlo, él seguía con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

—Si yo escribiera, plasmaría lo primero que pensara, no me gustaría engañar sobre mis pensamientos a los lectores.

—Si alguien escribiera lo primero que pensara su escrito sería una hecatombe de ideas. Cuando le escribe cartas a su madre o hermanas, podría apostar que le hace cambios, incluso, algunas veces no termina enviando la carta con la idea original. Todos lo hacemos.

—Eso quiere decir que para conocer más profundamente a una persona la correspondencia queda descartada y se coloca a la orden la conversación, porque solemos decir lo primero que pensamos, en la mayoría de las veces, depende obviamente de las circunstancias y con quienes estemos tratando.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

El joven Crawford bajó sus ojos dorados, observó la mano de Mary apoyada en la barda del balcón, rozó con sus dedos el suave dorso en una caricia, Mary levantó la cara para mirarlo, una sensación extraña se formó en su estómago, el duque se acercó un poco más, le sonrió con dulzura, clavó su mirada en sus labios, descendió lentamente.

—Es usted una encantadora ávida lectora señorita Bennet, ojalá nos acompañara a Sheffield la semana que viene, podría deleitarme con sus opiniones, me encantaría escuchar lo que piensa de ciertos párrafos de George Crabbe, Richard Steele, Joseph Addison, William Cowper o George Crabbe, estoy seguro que los conoce a todos y cada una de sus obras.

Dicho eso depositó un suave y apenas perceptible beso cerca de su oreja. Mary se sonrojó, volteó hacia las puertaventanas, suplicando que nadie los hubiese visto, ese hombre no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, estaban quebrantando varias reglas del decoro y etiqueta, pero consentía que pasara y si de ella dependiera le gustaría que siguiera pasando. Mandar por un pozo sin fondo a Fordyce con todo y sus manuales era una idea muy alentadora, por lo tanto no iba a dudar un instante en acompañar al Duque Edmund Crawford a Sheffield.


End file.
